1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an internal combustion engine and to a method for controlling the operation of the internal combustion engine.
2. Background of the Invention
Internal combustion engines such as common rail diesel engines, for example, have for controlling the operation thereof various control maps which are optimized for a stationary operation (operation of the internal combustion engine without a sudden change in operating load or increase in operating load).
At present, in exhaust-gas turbocharged internal combustion engines a compressed-air assist system is used to increase the rotational speed of the compressor of the exhaust gas turbocharger in the event of a sudden increase in operating load. In this form of increasing the rotational speed of the compressor, which is also known as “jet assist”, compressed air is blown onto the blading of the compressor impeller through nozzle-like supply air apertures. This accelerates the compressor impeller and accordingly conveys more air to the internal combustion engine, thus improving its response to a sudden increase in the operating load. An example of a compressed-air assist system or jet assist system of this kind is described on page 77 (Section 0410.02) of the project development handbook by MAN Diesel SE (headquarters in Augsburg, Germany).
However, the use of a compressed-air assist system leads to an appreciable increase in the operating costs of the internal combustion engine due to its consumption of compressed air. Further, a compressed-air assist system of this kind also requires a certain period of time for accelerating the compressor impeller in the desired manner, and a drop in rotational speed of the internal combustion engine can accordingly not be completely averted.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide a method by which the response of an internal combustion engine to an increase in the operating load can be improved in a simple manner. The invention has the further object of providing an internal combustion engine for performing the method according to the present invention.